A fresh beginning
by Poisonsnake23
Summary: Twins, Cassie and Hunter have survived for 13 years in the orphanage now they have finally broken free, what happens when they stumble into Death City. Hunter stuck in weapon form and Cassie not shore if she should tell everyone. both want to leave there horrible past behind but it always manages to catch up with them somehow. I suck at summary's but i hope you get the gist of it.
1. Hunter and Cassie

**I do not own soul eater, I wish I did, but sadly I dont. i hope you guys enjoy reading this story the next one should be in within the next few days. Got to get the story down while i can or else nothing. anyway I really hope you enjoy reading and leave a review, i really want to improve.**

Hunter and Cassie sat on Hunter's bed talking in whispers as to not wake the rest of the orphanage. In this room alone twelve tired boys slept on their beds peacefully. Cassie and Hunter were planning their escape from the horrible place, which they planned to execute the next day. The twins had, had enough of the terrible orphanage and the evil Miss Bell, the owner. Thirteen years was enough to kill any normal children. They were as it was the oldest at the orphanage. Cassie had wanted to leave sooner, there was nothing there for them anyway, but Hunter had wanted to wait for a perfect opportunity.

"Tomorrow we start our new lives." Cassie said to her brother, clutching a chain that hung from her neck.

"Yes, tomorrow we will be reborn and forget about this life." Hunter responded, holding tightly to the identical chain that hung around his own neck. He placed his other hand over Cassie's hand and offered her a comforting smile. She returned the smile and at the same time the door crash open. It was the Miss Bell and she had an evil look on her face. As all the other children woke, some scream others simply hid under there covers. Anyone caught up after lights out would receive twenty lashes of the whip. Cassie and Hunter were the first to have this method tested on them, still baring the scares from the many hundreds of lashes they had each received from this woman. Hunter felt his sister freeze and tears begun to fall from her eyes as Miss Bell advanced on them.

Instinctively he pulled Cassie off the bed and towards the window on the other side of the room. All the other kids watched in fear as the scary woman advanced pulling a whip out of no ware.

"Cassie open the window quick." He didn't have to tell her a second time as she was already attempting to open it. However in her haste she was failing and Miss Bell grew closer by the second.

"Little demons, where do you think you're going?!" the woman asked cracking the whip against her hand.

Hunter pushed himself in front of Cassie and lunged at the orphanage owner. He did without thinking and expected to feel the pain of a fist in his face, but was met with nothing. Hunter felt a strange tingling sensation run through his body before the sound of metal hitting concrete filled the room. He found himself on the ground looking up at the stunned Miss Bell. He had turned into a sword and be the looks of it a dangerous one. Cassie finally unlatched the window and turned seeing her twin brother in his sword form picked him up. She raised him towards the angry lady before her, but Miss Bell didn't move she was frozen in shock. Not taking her eyes of Miss Bell she turned to the window and jumped. They had been on the third floor, but Cassie landed running into the night. Her brother returned to his original form, well except for his arm which was still a large blade and he neither of them stopped running to even think about it. The moon laughed at them as they ran, egging them on not to stop. They found themselves in a forest but only stopped to take a drink from a small river, and then they ran again.

A few hours later they were standing in a desert and the sun was raising overhead. They were both exhausted but couldn't stop until they found some kind of town. It was then that they found themselves standing outside Death City. The sun was rising above them as they entered the city Hunter hiding his arm in his jacket and leaning on his twin. He had twisted his ankle and was having trouble walking. They hobbled into the new place like that hiding in the shadows. They were shy people and with Hunter having a weapon arm they didn't want to scare anyone. Neither Cassie nor Hunter had ever heard of someone that could turn into a weapon besides themselves, being able to transform into swords. They had never told anyone about this ability and didn't plan to. After a few hours they found a spot in an alleyway where a few old couch pillows had been deserted. Cassie left Hunter there and went to a nearby dumpster to see if she could find any food or blankets for the night. It was going to be hard, but even this was better than the orphanage and the lashes.

Cassie fist bumped the air in success. "Hunter, I found some food." She said walking back over to her twin holding an old loath of bread. It was stale and had turned a little green in some areas but they feasted on it anyway.

"Cassie?" Hunter said, making her look up into her brothers eyes. The left a deep shade of Red and the other a light purple, a mirror of her own, and the wonderful smile that kept her going.

"Yeah?"

"Was this really the best choice?" Cassie turned back to the dumpster, continuing to sort through the masses of rubbish. "I mean it was horrible there, but we at least had a roof over our heads and a bed to sleep in each night." Hunter stood walking over to his twin sister. His arm was still in the form of a sword, having no idea how to change it back, as he placed his normal hand on Cassies shoulder.

"Yes, I am shore that it was the right thing. We may be on the streets for now, but at least we have our freedom." She turned to her brother and smiled, "We still have each other, and that is all we ever need." Hunter returned the smile, before returning to his seat.

A while later his sister sat beside him holding to large blankets and they sat under the moon light drifting in and out of sleep. "That moon looks like its laughing at us hey?"

"Your right. Have you ever seen anything like it Hunter?"

He shook his head before saying in disbelief, "I have heard stories before. I remember James once told me about a place called Death City. In Death City the sun and moon appeared evil, laughing at those that dared to peer at their greatness." Hunter laughed before continuing the story. "James also said that where the sun and moon laugh, death resides." He finished the last bit and felt his sister laugh beside him.

"James from Brooklyn right?"

"Yeah that James," Hunter answered.

"He told me about a pair of sisters that went around terrorising the people from there, and get this apparently they could turn into guns or something." Cassie was slightly happy.

"Do you think it was true Cassie?"

"Oh its true alright." The twins turned to the entrance of the alley. No one was there, but they had defiantly heard a voice coming from there.

"Hunter raised his sword arm in that direction saying, "Stop hiding."

"I wasn't hiding," said the voice again, this time a cat walked out of the shadows. The cat was black, its eyes glowing gold and strangely it was wearing a pointy witches hat.

Hunter and Cassie eyed the cat before Cassie squealed and jumped on it saying, "My word you are so cute." Cassie held the cat tight in her arms.

"Well thank you, I find myself cute as well." Cassie froze as the cat spoke, her eyes becoming wide like dinner plates.

"What are you?" Hunter hissed. Poking the cat with the tip of his sword.

"Oh, me I am a cat with an annoying large amount of magical power." There was a puff of smoke before the cat before them turned into a purple haired woman. "The names Blair," Blair said with a smile.

Cassie released Blair and ran to her brother, hiding behind him in fear. "You aren't from here are you?" Blair asked smile upon her lips.

"That depends where we are?" Hunter said trying to hide his sister from the figure before him.

"Oh my, but you are certainly a weapon." Blair said ignoring the question.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked. While she spoke she moved from behind her brothers back to next to him so that she could Blair properly.

"Oh, Death City of course." She said matter-of-factly

"And you are not surprised that I can turn into a weapon."

"Why would I be? Anyway why don't you two come with me, I am shore you would rather sleep in a bed with food in your stomach then on an old pillow having had nothing to eat?"

Blair turned to walk away before either could answer her. After sharing a look, Cassie and Hunter followed the strange cat woman into the night.


	2. Maka and soul?

"So what are your names?" Blair asked as they walked.

"Hunter," He said, Hunter didn't know why but this person seemed ok.

"Cassie, nice to meet you." Cassie's voice was filled with uncertainty. She could tell that the person before was to be trusted, but that didn't stop her from questioning Blair. The strange purple haired woman, or cat, she still wasn't shore, was leading them down a street lit with lamp posts. There light the only thing guiding through the **night.**

"So, how old are you guys?" Blair said in an extremely happy voice.

"13," The twins said simultaneously. The two shared a look of happiness.

"Anyway, Blair?" Cassie begun, Blair moving her head in acknowledgment. "Where are you taking us?"

Blair stopped and turned to the pair, a large smile plastered on her face. "Here," Blair held out her arm, pointing to a house standing before them. It looked pretty ordinary, a light lit up a small window at the front of the house, yellow curtains blocking a on lookers view.

Blair smashed open the door and shouted, "I'm home!twins followed curiously, not shore what to expect. They had never entered such a nice place, when ever they tried they were called "street vermin" or "orphanage scum", but this place was nice.

"Welcome home Blair," Said a girl sitting on the couch in the corner. She looked up from the book she held in her hand and gasped as her eyes fell upon the twins.

"Here we go again," They both thought. Hunter and Cassie shared a look before Cassie said, "Sorry for interrupting, were leaving now so," Cassie couldn't finish the girl interrupting her.

"What happened to you two?" She asked. The girl stood and made her way towards the twins, holding up her hands when they moved away. "Blair who are they?"

They girl looked directly into Cassie's mismatched eyes and Cassie got a chance to take in eager full appearance. The girl was blonde her hair tied up in pig tails and she had a set of green eyes that seemed to peer into her soul. The girl had nice clothes and Cassie could tell that when she smiled she was rather pretty.

"Oh, oh. This ones Hunter and this ones Cassie. I found them on gene street." Blair said excitingly.

The girl extended her hand to Cassie, "I am Maka, it's nice to meet you." Cassie took Makas hand in her own and shook it tightly. Maka then moved onto Hunter giving him the same greeting and also extending her hand to shake, Hunter agreeing eagerly.

"But why did you bring them here?" The twins turned to see a rather grumpy looking boy with pointy white hair and crimson red eyes, an annoyed look on it is face.

"Well I thought that you would be able to help them." Blair said, the smile on her face softening a bit.

"Help them with what Blair?" Maka said confused.

Blair moved closer to Hunter and pulled off his old and torn jacket, revealing his weapon arm. The blade was sharp and shiny and as Maka laid eyes on it her face lit up. "It seems that he is stuck, I thought since Soul here is a weapon he could help them."

Maka turned to Hunter reaching out to his weapon arm. As her hand got closer he pulled away, his sister moving as he did. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you Hunter." Maka said in a tone you would use when trying to calm an animal.

She tried to touch his arm again, only this time he didn't move away. As she made contact, Maka felt power pulse through her. It was extremely strong and she felt something inside of her wake slightly. After only a second Maka pulled away, not wanting whatever it was to wake up completely.

"Can you get it to change back?" Cassie asked nervously.

Maka composed herself, breathing in deeply and replacing the smile that had been on her face. "Of course. Breath in and picture what your arm looks like normally. Then project that image into real life."

Hunter did as he was told and a bright flash of light filled the room as his arm returned to normal. A smile spread across his face as it did, "Thank you," He said nervously.

Cassie grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. "Yes Thank you Maka, we should be leaving now." Cassie opened the door and tugged Hunter outside.

"Wait do you out guys have anywhere to go?" The albino boy said from across the room. Maka grabbed Hunters wrist when they didn't stop.

"Soul asked if you have anywhere to go tonight?" Maka said. The twins didn't look at her, they just stayed silent.

"You can crash here if you want. We don't mind," Soul said in a relaxed tone while walking towards the small group of people.

"Yay, Hunty and Cassie can stay. Yay!" Blair said excitedly. She jumped up in the air, an impossibly large smile plastered on her face.

"Don't call me Hunty!" Hunter responded angrily. He had finally turned to face them, his face red in anger.

"So will you be staying?" Maka asked once more with a hopeful smile.

Hunter and Cassie shared a look before Cassie said, "Thanks, it would be appreciated." She let a tiny smile slip on her lips and bowed in thanks, her brother joining her.

\\-/

"So you guys are weapons?" Soul asked putting a blanket and pillow down on one of the lounges.

Hunter had been quiet for awhile, not really wanting to be part of a conversation. But he decided that it would be impolite not to answer and Cassie was in tenge middle of a bath. So hesitantly he said, "Yeah."

"Twins as well. Isn't that pretty rare?" Soul said putting down the bedding on the other lounge.

"Wouldn't know," He said following Soul over to the other lounge.

"Huh? What do you mean? What about your parents?" Soul turned to Hunter giving him a concerned look. Raising one eye brow.

"Wouldn't know." Hunter said bluntly, which told Soul to drop the subject and he did, not wanting to anger his new friend.

"So where are you from?" Soul asked hesitantly.

"Does it matter?"

Ok, different approach. Soul thought to himself. "So tomorrow you will be coming to the DWMA with us."

Hunter looked at soul in confusion, "What's the DWMA?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy." Hunter just looked more confused. "It's where we go to school."

Hunter sat down on the lounge that he was told would be his bed. "What's school like?" Genuine curiosity filled his voice.

Maka, who had just entered the room, gasped, she couldn't imagine never having been to school. She walked up to Hunter and forced him to turn and face her.

"Are you saying that you have never been to school."

Hunter replied simply, "No, neither has Cassie."

He pointed to his sister but froze upon seeing her. She was clean, her face that used to be a dark brown, covered in a mixture of blood, food scraps and mud, now a light brown and spotless. Her green and white hair flowing down her shoulders and nearly reaching her waist. She was dressed in a simple white shirt that went just past the normal length and a pair of black knee length shorts. Finally a gold chain hung around her neck, bringing out the colour of her left eye. "Wow," Was the only word that he could mutter, not entirely shore that the person in front of him was indeed his twin.

"Um," Soul stuttered, staring at the girl before him. He was speechless, not shore whether he should compliment her or not. "You look amazing," He finally said, stuttering as he did.

"I know right," Maka begun, forgetting about the school topic for the moment. "But she refused to were the shoes." Maka sighed and held up a pair of sneakers. She seemed to be exhausted from bathing Cassie. "I got a question for you two." She said snapping the boys attention to her. "How long has it been since either of you showered or bathed?"

"Thirteen years," the two said together. It appeared that now they were together they had more confidence to talk.

Maka once again gasped, only this time she was joined by Soul. "So you are thirteen and in all your life you have neither bathed or gone to school. Wow you guys must have had terrible parents," Soul said jokingly. The next few seconds pasted in a blear, Hunter had transformed his right arm into a blade and ran at Soul. Before he could respond he had it pressed against his neck a trickle of blood running down his chest. Soul would have already been dead were it not for Cassie holding Hunter firmly by the shoulders. Hunters eyes were wide in rage and his face red.

\\-/

au: because my stupid iPad won't do bloody bold. Arr so close to smashing it, anyway I would really appreciate if you did a review, really want to know how it is going. Next chapter should be out on Monday or Tuesday.


	3. Couldn't come up with a better name

Please review, I am not shore if this is very good or not but I would really like to know.

Maka gasped running to her weapon as he fell to the floor in shock. Cassie pulled Hunter back, turning him towards her and shaking him slightly. "Wake up," She whispered in his ear.

Hunter was suddenly calm, refusing to look at the boy he had nearly killed, he said. "Sorry."

"Why did you do that?!" Maka yelled forcing the green haired weapon to turn and face her. As she sore his face she froze. Sudden fear filled her and Maka jumped backwards in fright, before composing herself and standing in a fighting stance.

Cassie put out a protective arm in front of her brother and let out a small hiss, as if she were a cat. "Our parents were better then any." She said through closed teeth.

"Then why haven't you bathed or showered in years and never gone to school."

"That's in the past." Cassie responded sharply.

"And that's were it will stay," Hunter finished. Maka let her stance fall and she stood up straight. Nothing she could say would get through to them.

"Fine," Maka said. She helped Soul stand and whispered something in I his ear before smiling as if the last few minutes hadn't happened. "Soul go get Hunter cleaned up."

Soul nodded before leading him into another room, after getting a few death glares from Cassie that is. They got to the bath room and Soul instructed Hunter to remove his clothes while he ran a bath. All he could think the whole time was, "it's like looking after two children, so uncool. Two children that could remove my head in one moment, defiantly not cool." When Soul had finished running to bath, he turned to see Hunter standing naked. He ushered him forward and into the bath, before noticing a gold chain that hung from his neck.

He reached forward to touch it, but Hunter moved his dirty black hands up to protect it.

"I just want to take it off, it will get ruined otherwise."

"No, don't touch it. Mother said to never take it off." Hunter responded instantly, not even realising what he had said.

"Ok, ok." Soul said. He decided not to say anything about the boys mother, not wanting to lose his head. "But you want to clean it right?"

Hunter nodded, not letting go of his chain. Soul handed him a face tow land he begun scrubbing without taking it off. In these mean time, Soul washed his hair. It went from a dark brown colour to a light green, white at the ends, matching his sisters. It even fell to the same length. By the time Hunters hair was clean at least half an hour had past. The bubbles having already started to die away. Soul moved down to washing the boys back and he froze. "Soul," Hunter began.

"Yeah."

"I can do the rest myself. Please get out." Soul did as he was told and immediately left the room. At least an hour later Hunter finally emerged wearing his the clothes that had been left for him. They were the same as his sisters except the top being a smaller size, as his sister had a large chest and he, being male, didn't. The shorts also were for men instead of woman like the pair he had seen his sister in. Hunter smiled at his reflection in the mirror. It was like looking at his sister, except for the gender and the eyes, no one could tell them apart. His left eye was deep red, where as Cassies was light purple and her right deep red where as his right was light purple. But the mirror made them look the same, and he liked the mirror for this reason. He left his hair hanging down his back and it reached his back to his waist. Hunter also found a pair of sneakers and socks, but discarded them. Shoes were one of the things he hated and refused to where them. He left the bathroom and found Soul sitting against the wall, his gaze wandering. He looked up and smiled at the now clean weapon. Hunter extended his hand to help Soul up and Soul took it gratefully.

"You look just like your sister, except for the opposite eye thing." Soul said smiling and showing off his shark like teeth.

"Yeah, and by the way sorry about before." Hunter said straight faced.

"Um," Soul didn't no how to respond, and decided to just nod his head in acknowledgment. "It's cool man, just don't do it again." Soul smiled not expecting a response.

"Don't give me a reason to and I won't." He said coldly. Soul paused not shore what that meant exactly, but a shiver ran down his spine because Soul knew that what the green haired boy just said was a truth that he would never brake.

"Hey Hunter I just realised," Soul begun, "Where are the shoes that I left for you?"

"I hate shoes," He said harshly.

Soul ran into the bathroom and grabbed the shoes and socks. "Hunter put on the shoes."

"Why, those things are evil?" Hunter hissed.

"What ever, but tomorrow you will be putting them one."

They entered the lounge to see Maka reading and Cassie staring out the window. At the sound of footsteps Cassie turned and smiled. Her brother returned the warm smile, before walking over to Cassie and dropping down next to her on the lounge. They laughed, sharing some kind of private joke before Maka lifted her head and smiled as well.

"You two seem close."

"We are," they said simultaneously.

"Anyway," Soul began, "Are you guys hungry?" They shook there heads before Hunter muttered something in Cassies ear and she said.

"Would it be ok it we go to sleep now?"

"Shore," Maka said sliding a fake smile on her face.

Maka moved so that Cassie could lie on the lounge, Hunter lying down in his own bed. Maka and Soul left the room walking into the kitchen. They fell into the chairs that were seated at the table. "We should tell Lord Death about this. We will see if they can be enrolled in the DWMA." Maka said with a sigh.

"Yeah that's a good idea, see if they can get an apartment with a few other new students." Soul replied dropping his head on the table, he was exhausted.

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka," Soul responded lifting his head slightly off the table.

"When you were bathing Hunter, did you see his back?"

"Nah, he kicked me out when the bubbles started to fade. Why?"

"Well, I touched her back and she suddenly froze."

"Yeah same here, Maka what are you getting at?"

"Well, Cassie tried to kick me out, but I wouldn't leave," Maka said.

"Maka, if someone asks you to leave you do, simple as."

"You didn't let me finish Soul. I ended up staying, but when I went to clean her back she had to hold back screams. Soul her back was covered in scars."

Soul raised his head shocked, his eyes open wide in surprise. "Did she tell you anything?"

Maka shook her head, "She wouldn't tell me. Soul, we need to find out where these guys came from."

"Yeah. I asked Hunter but he replied like he would kill me if I answered again. It was so uncool and what is with those chains? Hunter said something about his mother telling him to never take it off."

"Miss Bell, please!" Maka jumped from her seat and ran into the other room, Soul following closely.

Maka was surprised at what she saw. Hunter was asleep in Cassies arms. He was screaming something about a Miss Bell, and a whip. The only thing Maka could do was gasp hunters arms became swords, cutting Cassie open, blood pouring down onto the lounge.


	4. Meeting death

**So here's the next chapter and I apologise in advance for how crapy it is, but as always I hope you guys enjoy.**

**\========/**

Maka rushed over to the twins feared etched into her face. Soul was following, watching in horror as his new friend was impaled by her twin. A blood began to pool on the floor and yet Cassie didn't wake. Her grip on her brother only tightened in protective manner, as she did this the blade of her brothers arm went deeper into her body and finally she let out a groan of pain, but still didn't wake. Maka went down on one knee, inspecting the damage that had been done. She didn't dare touch the two, for fear of making it worse. Soul stood petrified, what had just happened? Why can't I move, I feel so helpless? He asked himself over and over again as the scene played out before his eyes.

"Soul!" Maka screamed at her weapon getting no response, "Soul!" She tried again. This time eye responded, flicking his head in her direction. "Get a mirror in here now! We can call Lord Death and use the mirror to transport her to the school."

Soul didn't respond, he simply rushed out of the room, nearly tripping at the door. When he entered again he was carrying a body sized mirror, which he placed in front of Maka. Maka turned to it breathing on just enough to create a cloudy patch. She raised her hand to it and wrote out the numbers 42-42-564 while saying the following, "42-42-564 when ever you won't to knock on deaths door." There was a small flash of light before a being dressed in a black robe like thing that pulled his feet together, a skull mask covering his face appeared in the mirror. "Word Death sir!" Maka exclaimed.

"Hi ho, hay oh, what's up kiddos?" He asked in a singsong voice.

"Our friend is dying! Please help her," Maka screamed before moving aside so Lord Death could see what was happening. He gasped when he saw the sleeping Cassie being secured by the sleeping Hunter.

"Stein come here." Lord Death called.

"What is it Lord Death," Stein answered. Stein had stiched all over his body, sewing all his limbs together and a screw sticking out of I his head. He wore a lab cote and a pair if glasses that made his green eyes dull. The man walked over to lord death and Lord Death pointed to the mirror.

"Can you go though the mirror and administrate first aid to that young girl." Stein jumped threw the mirror appearing in front of Maka and Soul as flesh and blood. It didn't surprise them, used to the weird mode of transportation by now.

As Stein went to check on the injury, a frown set into his features. "What's wrong Doctor Stein, is she gonna be alright," Maka asked rather impatiently.

"Not if we don't work fast. From the amount of blood that she has already lost I would guess that one of her organs as been punctured." Maka gasped at the news, Soul staring at the dying girl before him. "But there as a problem, if we move this boy then she will lose even more blood and t he chance of her dying will be far higher." The scientists brows furrowed as he spoke, trying to figure out a way to save the girl.

"Then what can we do?" Soul asked. He had tried to use his usual cool tone, but it was edged with fear. The fear that his new friend would die and he was able to do nothing into prevent it.

"I have and idea but we will need to work fast," Stein said.

"What ever you ask," Maka responded rushing Stein.

The man before them pulled out a syringe from his lab coat and plunged it into Cassies shoulder. Her grip on her brother loosened and Stein instantly went to work. He ushered Soul over and got him to hold a clothe to the wound, as he and Maka removed Hunters arm from Cassies stomach. He pulled it out the way it had gone in, careful not to create anymore damage. Once Hunter had been removed he was paced on the other couch, where Maka tried to wake him. Soul was holding the clothe tightly to Cassies stomach, but the blood was seeping through and Stein could not go any faster then he already was. He had already begun stitching her stomach back together with a needle and thread, the only thing that he could use that would work for long enough for her to be transported to a hospital. He saw that an enormous amount of blood at already left her body and begun working faster, completing the last stitch with a sigh. The blood had stop leaving her body now, but she was still in a critical condition. Before Soul could even fall to the floor in exhaustion, Stein had left the house, the still sleeping girl being carried gently in his a arms.

/-\

Cassie woke in a hospital room the next morning, Hunter asleep in the chair next to her bed, his fingers curled around one of her hands. Cassie had no idea where she was, but it appeared that she was in a hospital, even she knew that much. She tried to shift into a sitting position, but grunted as a pain shot through her chest. Cassie could tell that it was far worse than a simple crack rib, what on earth happened to her. Fear rose within her, what had happened, who did it and why? It was while these questions ran through her head that Stein walked through the door, Maka and Soul close behind.

"What happened?" She asked as her eyes met the man before her, "And who are you?" Shock filling her eyes at the new comer.

"Calm down," Stien said, raising a hand to show his gentleness. "I am Doctor Stein, I teach here at the DWMA." Cassie nodded her head, excepting him as a good guy. "If I am correct you are Cassie and that is your twin Hunter." He said gesturing to Hunter.

"That's correct." Cassie responded not entirely willing to blurt out her identity to a total stranger. "So what happened?" She asked, defiance in her tone.

"While you and Hunter were sleeping, his arm turned into a blade and pieced your left lung, cracking three of your ribs along the way. You lost an extremely large amount of blood, so I am afraid you will be staying here for a while." Stein motioned to the IV drip that was connected to Cassies arm, she hadn't even notice the pain being to much.

"What did you tell Hunter?" Cassie questioned pushing herself up fulling and trying not to scream as pain shot through her. Maka went to help her, but she just brushed her off.

"We didn't," Soul answered, his normal cool tone having returned.

Cassie dropped her gaze before muttering a quick thank you, that they were only just able to hear. It was this moment that Hunter decided to wake up. He looked into Cassies eye and he broke down in tears, throwing himself on top of his older sister. "Thank god your alive." He said between sobs, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Knowing you probably jump off a cliff." She said sarcastically. Her brother laughed and once again pain shot up her chest, but she didn't show any sign of it, not wanting to dampen her brothers mood.

"What happened? No one would tell me Cassie?" He asked pulling back, eyes full of tears.

"My hand transformed while I slept and I must have curled into a ball because it went right through me." She laughed a little, scratching the back of her head with her hand.

"Again?" Hunter asked suspiciously. Soul and Maka flashed Cassie concerned looks at her brothers comment, a small smile slipping onto Steins face at the mention of similar injuries.

"Yeah, but it was much worse this time."

"You did have a lot of scars on your torso, so this has happened before then." Stein chuckled. In response he got a glare from Cassie, as she hugged her brother. Stein pulled out a smoke and lit it, breathing in on it hard. "Anyway I have to go," he begun, "but I will be back later to escort you to Meet with Lord Death, he has a lot of questions to ask you." Stien removed the smoke, before leaving the room, Maka and Soul following after saying a few goodbyes.

/-\

Stein returned a few hours later and as promised, escorted the twins to see Lord Death. Cassie still had the IV drip attached to her arm, pulling along as she walked. The three people stopped in front of a door and waited till a cheery voice from inside called them in. They walked in, Stein first. Hunter held onto Cassie's arm, not really shore what to expect of a death god. They both gasped at the room. It was massive, the walls and roof a sky blue and clouds moved across the room. There're were several windows at the top of the room that were small and with no curtains. Cassie and Hunter were so transfixed with the room that they hadn't realised that Stein had already walked ahead. They ran to catch up with him, following the straight path down. The path was marked out with giant guillotines and it frightened the twins a little. They reached lord death and froze, he was nothing like they expected and they had to catch themselves before they broke out on laughter. Next to Lord Death was a rather tall man that appeared in his late twenties early thirties. He had fiery red hair and a small smile on his is face. Behind lord death was a full length mirror that reflected the room back at it self. Lord death caught the smiles on the twins faces and said in a happy tone. "Well you two seem to be happy."

Cassie and Hunter stopped smiling and stood up straight. "Lord Death these are the ones from last night."

Lord Death made an Oh sound from behind his mask. "I'm Cassie and this is Hunter." Cassie said wanting to be referred to by her actual name. "We are weapons."

"Yes yes, I am well aware of that." Lord death said, a smile in his voice. "If you don't mind I have some questions to ask you."

"And you have to answer true fully." The red headed man said.

In response Hunter hissed, "and you are?"

"Death scythe," He growled back in an annoyed voice.

"Well there goes first impressions." Cassie thought. She grabbed her brothers shoulder in a firm grip and gave him a warning look, "back down, don't attack them and don't give them a reason to attack us." She said with her eyes.

"But sis," he responded in silence.

"Don't, this is our only chance Hunter." Hunter backed down, suddenly finding something every interesting on the floor. "Go ahead." Cassie said waiting for the first question.

"First, where are your parents?"

Hunter froze, he remembered little of his real parents and Cassie only remembered a little more then him. They had died when they were only a few months old and the evil Miss Bell had taken them in.

"Dead." Cassie answered. Cassie placed a hand on her brothers trembling shoulder, she knew how much he hated to talk about there parents. Even thought they were only a few months old when they died, she remembered. Cassie had a perfect memory's nod often told Hunter about them.

The large room filled with silence before Death asked his next question. "Where have you been living since they died?"

"In an orphanage some ways away from here, I can't tell you the name of the town though."

"Why not?"

"Don't know it." Hunter said turning his gaze to the shinigami.

"We know that it is many miles away from here and small. It is also very pore, little food and water is available there and once when enter they usually don't leave." Cassie finished with a blank expression upon her face.

"How did you guys get out then?" Death Scythe asked worry etched in his features.

"We escaped, naturally," Hunter answered in a isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Yes," Death said nodding his head. He turned to stein and continued, "look into that please. Okay, how long have you two known that you were weapons?"

"Six years," they said together.

"Last question." Cassie and Hunter nodded, "where did you get the scars on your back?"

Cassie froze, images flashed in her vision. All the times she was stripped bear and whipped, all the times as a child that she had screamed out in pain because of that evil tool of torture. Because of her perfect memory, she felt all the pain again, remembered there sound of her skin whipping as the leather on the whip made contact and cut through her skin like a knife. There were only two things she had ever feared, the first losing her brother the second the whip. Cassie begun hyperventilating, she pulled her hands up to cover her ears from the screams in her head and fell to the ground, pulling the IV drop down with her. Hunter bent down to his sister, knowing exactly what was going on. There was nothing he could do that would bring her out of this state, he simply pulled her into a hug and begun to whisper reassuringly in her ear. "Don't worry Cassie. She's not here, we won't ever have to see her again." None of the reassuring words got through to Cassie as it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside, she held in a scream as her mind to one of the very first times it happened.


	5. New friends

**First off I want to say an extreme I am sorry for the document mistake last week and to make up for it I will be posting I two, on today and one tomorrow. So so sorry, I only realised when I went too check. I will try post another one soon to make up for what happened. Please continued reading.**

_Cassie sat in her bed shaking, her blanket wrapped around her tightly. None of the other girls were awake at this time of night, when the moon was thigh in the sky no one was ever awake but her. She wanted to see her brother, but even at the age of three she knew that it wasn't aloud. Miss Bell patrolled the halls each night looking for any children that weren't smart enough to be asleep. She still remembered the screams that came from the basement the night one of the older girls went to check on her little brother and was caught. After that she wouldn't move for days she was in too much pain. But she couldn't take it, she wanted to see Hunter. Slowly she slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She was really cold without her blanket but it would make to much noise. Her thin and tattered dress hung off her frame and only went down to her knees. Walking over to the door she held her arms around her body for warmth even though she knew that it would have little effect. Slowly she turned the handle on the door and peeped out to see if Miss Bell was there, the boys room was just down the hall. She opened the door all the way not seeing any sign of the old lady and begun running. Behind her she could hear the sound of_ _approaching foot steps and begun running faster. As she got to the door she felt her foot snag in something and fell head first into the floor letting out a small cry as she did. Cassie felt a light hit her and no sooner then it had was she Miss Bell standing over the top of her with an evil smile. _

_"Well what have we here?" The woman asked picking up Cassie by the scruff of her dress. "It seems a little girl is out of her bed." The woman began walking away a smirk on her face, her eyes wide in pleasure. She dragged Cassie behind her laughing a little as she walked. When they got to the stairs, Miss Bell stopped and turned to look her in the eyes. "It seems you need a little trip to the basement to remember the rules of this house."_

_Cassie begun screaming and flailing trying to get away from her. "Please no!" She screamed. Kicking her legs and arms around trying to get free. _

_"Why would I do that, naughty children need to learn a lesson." Cassie continued to scream and cry. Soon they reached the basement, or more of a dungeon like place. Cassie's dress ripped and she fell to the floor with a thump. Then Miss Bell grabbed her by the wrists and locked her into cuffs that hung from the stone wall so that her now bare stomach was against the wall and her back was facing the old lady._

_Cassie was able to turn her head enough to see the woman pull out a large whip that had red blood blotches already on it. Her eyes widened at the sight of it and she once again tried to break free. "Please no!" She screamed. _

_She was answered by a loud cracking that seemed to linger in the air and the pain of leather cutting through the skin on her back like a knife. She felt the blood run down her back and begin to dry in hey he cold of the night. Cassie screamed out in pain, her energy being drained by the second. "Only 19 more to go and every time you talk five more will be added." The old woman said through the pain, b_efore _cracking her whip against Cassie's bare flesh once more._

_After the fifteenth time she felt her vision fade and her screams were dulled to near silence. When the final crack of her whip was done, Miss Bell unlocked the cuffs and Cassie fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Pain coursed though her body and she only had enough energy to cry bad curl into a ball. _

**Normal world.**

Hunter placed an arm around his sister and tried to comfort her. "You will never see it again. Please snap out of this." He said trying to stop the tears from falling from his own eyes. He hated seeing her in pain, she was the only person that he truly cared about, and seeing her in pain made his whole body hurt. Lord death, Stein and death scythe ran over to see what was wrong. Death Scythe bent down to see what was wrong concern written all over her face.

"What happened?" Lord Death asked.

"She has a perfect memory, and when ever someone mentions… That she remembers it all over again." He looked back to his sister trying to get her back to her normal happy self.

"what's that?" Stein asked, placing a hand on Cassie's shoulder as her breathing became more rabid.

"The… The… The whip." He broke down in tears trying to tell them. As he cried into his hands he remembered what Cassie had said when he went berserk on Soul. It was worth a shot. "Wake up." He whispered into her ear. After a few second her breathing returned to normal and she raised her head from her arms.

"what happened?" The rest of the beings in the room looked a little astounded. She had just snapped out of it like that.

"Nothing much," Hunter said helping his sister to her feet and Stein pulling up the IV drip. He sent the others in the room a look saying, don't say anything.

"Oh yes I would like you guys to meet my son Death the Kid." Lord Death said calling his son in. The two turned around to see a boy about there age with straight raven hair that flicked up at the end, and three white stripes on one half of his head. He wore a black Tux that had several white lines on it and a tie around his neck that was held in place by a skull pin.

"Yes father," the boy said. So this was death the kid.

"Hey Kiddo, these are the weapons I was telling you about and I would like you to show them around the campus for the next week. They will both be in your class after all." Lord death walked between the twins and with chipper voice pointed to the twins in turn saying there names. "This is Cassie and this is Hunter, there silver twin swords."

At those words Kids eyes grew in size, shock written on his face. "Rare, and twins at that." He smiled and nodded his head, "Well I would like to welcome you to the DWMA. I hope…" Kid didn't get to finish, instead he fell to his knees and his eyes begun to sparkle. His mouth was upturned into a large smile and he held his hands as if he were praying. "Perfect symmetry!" He exclaimed. "Its perfect symmetry!" He shouted, before standing again and staring at the pair before him.

"Did he just say?" Hunter begun.

"Perfect symmetry," they said together before breaking out in laughter. Cassie grabbing her chest where she was impaled the night before, and grasping as she tried not to laugh, because it caused her pain.

All in the room gave them weird looks and Kid stopped his admiring for a second to ask them a question. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, your just like a girl we used to know." Cassie said covering her mouth with her hand. Cassie got a good vibe from this guy, he seemed nice.

"She had a severe case of OCD, everything had to be perfect." Hunter smiled at the memory.

"well then," Kid said satisfied with the answer given. "We should get back to the infirmary and make sure you get rested." He walked out of the room completely forgetting the others in the room. Cassie and Hunter waved before running after Kid dragging the IV drip behind them. When they finally caught up to him he had a satisfied smile on his face but made no attempt to start a conversation. In the end it was Cassie that broke the silence.

"Where will we be living?" She asked.

"I expect you will be staying at Gallows Manor with me and my weapons." He answered placing a hand on his chin in thought. "Anyway I will be coming back tomorrow to show you to your classroom."

"Tomorrow?" They said together.

He smiled. "Well I have a feeling you don't like hospitals and you are just such perfect symmetry that I would only be right to help you." As he finished they arrived at the infirmary and were about to enter when a hand was placed on each of the twins shoulder.

"Hi," I perky voice said from behind them. They turned quickly to see two girls with blonde hair standing there. They both got into fighting stances and stared at the girls accusingly.

"Woah, woah hold it we won't hurt you." The taller one said sweat dropping.

"Liz, Patty? What you two doing here?" Kid asked, looking very surprised.

"Well we got told you were coming to check out some new weapons." Liz said.

"What ever, these guys are my weapons. Liz and Patti, these guys are Hunter and Cassie, twin silver swords."

"Impressive." Liz said swinging an arm around Cassie's shoulder. "Nice to meet you." She smiled and Cassie nearly laughed when she saw her brothers cheeks redden a little.

"Yay! Yay, new friends!" Patti screamed clapping and jumping up and down. The twins shared a look. That was the first time that they had ever been called a friend to someone. Maybe this school would be good for them.


	6. Author note

I want to apologize to anyone that thought this was an update, but exams are coming and i havent had time to right anything. So I am going to be taking a break for about three weeks. sorry again, story is still going. will try and update when ever i finish the next chapter, school is really hectic right now. sorry again.


End file.
